We propose to participate in the protocol studies of the Western Cancer Study Group. These studies are designed to evaluate the pharmacology, toxicity, and tumor spectra of new oncolytic agents and to explore the relative effectiveness of established agents in different combinations, doses, and modes of administration. Although patients with all type of malignant disease will be studied, our emphasis will be on those with hematologic neoplasms, i.e., leukemia and lymphoma.